Mon parfait moi
by La Sonrisilla Canaria
Summary: Mi perfecto yo. Ese alguien que te prendó, te encandiló, te atalantó con tan solo una mirada, una sonrisa, un simple gesto. Ese alguien que ocupa tus pensamientos, tus sueños, tu corazón. Ese alguien que siempre me ha hecho sombra... Por favor, ¿puedes ver más allá de esa máscara, más allá de esas radiantes sonrisas vacías? ¿Puedes percatarte de mi agonía...y regresar junto a mí?
1. Prólogo

_**Mon parfait moi**_

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

 _La situación era desconcertante, pero de extremada importancia y huelga decir que muy peligrosa. Adrien sabía que tenía que hacer algo y, aunque le doliera lo inimaginable, por mucho que sus lamentos y lloros trataran de dominarle, debía notificárselo._

 _El rubio exhaló un profundo suspiro y miró su póster de Ladybug, de la prodigiosa Ladybug._

 _Ella sabría qué hacer en estas circunstancias. Ella siempre tenía un plan, un excelente e inteligente plan. No como él, que lo sucedido apenas lograba asimilarlo y su mente no atinaba a oponer resistencia a los acaudalados y atroces pensamientos que lo envolvían en ese momento._

 _Sacudió la cabeza, al haberse dejado sumir en su catastrófica mezcla de sentimientos, mientras el kwami lo observaba, triste y con un semblante taciturno impropio de él._

— _Debo hablar con ella—anunció el joven, mirando a su kwami—. ¿Plagg?_

 _Puede que solo fueran figuraciones suyas, mas el pequeño felino azabache se hallaba reflexivo, como si estuviese meditando. Tenía las patas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, aparentando que de esta manera lograba concentrarse mejor._

 _Adrien le dirigió una expectante mirada, sin poder creerlo. Tal vez la situación era lo suficientemente arriesgada como para despertar al Plagg sabio, aquel kwami que había guiado a cientos de Chat Noir a lo largo de la historia. Tal vez se disponía a darle un consejo trascendental._

— _Tengo hambre.—su repentina oración se vio acompañada por un alarido proveniente de sus tripas._

 _Adrien se contuvo de darle un buen y merecido golpe contando hasta diez._

 _La verdad era que Plagg, lejos de resultarle indiferente esas circunstancias, se encontraba muy preocupado. Tal era su angustia que no pidió directamente camembert, sino que se mantuvo en silencio, dubitativo._

 _Observándolo de reojo, podía vislumbrar claramente a su portador decaído, sin esa alegría que, meses antes, había exhibido al enterarse de que su vida, por fin, daría un vuelco._

 _No obstante, el giro de trescientos sesenta grados de esa tarde no pareció otorgarle esa misma felicidad. Era algo evidente y comprensible. Ni Plagg podía siquiera imaginar lo que estaría sufriendo su portador, su...amigo. Porque, pese a su terquedad y orgullo, lo consideraba su amigo. Y no quería verlo en ese estado._

— _Puedes aprovechar y contarle a Ladybug tú-ya-sabes-qué—soltó de golpe, mirando con renovado interés su cola. No lo admitiría, pero esperaba que esto lo animara de alguna forma—. ¿No me habías dicho que ansiabas gritar a los cuatro vientos cómo la am...?!_

 _Adrien le tapó la boca, pues había estado incrementando el volumen de su voz únicamente a fin de hastiarle. Al menos, de esta forma, podría apartar esos oscuros pensamientos por un rato._

— _Tienes razón, Plagg—dijo una vez apartó sus manos. Le resultaba extraño darle la razón a su kwami y es por eso que, debido a su desconcertada expresión, el susodicho bufó—. A lo que iba, ¡ella se enamorará, estoy convencido! ¡Ladybug caerá rendida a mis pies!_

 _Sus románticas ensoñaciones se le antojaron repulsivas al pequeño kwami._

— _¿Qué esperabas? Ella está perdidamente loca por mí—manifestó con total seguridad el chico, sonriendo por primera vez desde que descubrió aquello—. Le pediré que sea mi novia._

 _Plagg enarcó una ceja, incrédulo._

 _Adrien se mantuvo impasible._

 _Plagg se cruzó de patas con escepticismo._

 _Adrien continuó indiferente, firme en su decisión._

 _Plagg rodó sus verdes orbes y emitió un gruñido gatuno, inconforme, resignado, tal vez incluso pasivo._

— _Como sea— profirió un bufido y le dio la espalda a su portador— . Solo dame más camembert._

 _Una radiante sonrisa se extendió por su joven rostro, denotando su estado de absoluta felicidad, sintiéndose embriagado por una calidez indescriptible al pensar en la dueña de sus pensamientos, sueños y, ante todo, corazón._

 _Estaba seguro de que su lady podría ayudarle y, quizá, por otro lado, le correspondería._

 _Después de todo, ya había perdido tanto en la vida, ya se sentía tan desgraciado, que nada podía ir a peor, a su parecer._

— _¡Muchas gracias, Plagg! ¡Eres el mejor!_

 _El kwami simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una circunspecta mirada._

— _Solo una cosa más, Adrien— le intentó interceptar mientras lo veía ya dispuesto a salir por la ventana, a fin de realizar otra de sus patrullas nocturnas, antes de ser absorbido por el prodigio— . Eso es un tema grave y no te dejes llevar por..._

 **¿Cómo expresar lo que sentía en ese momento con palabras? ¿Cómo poder plasmarlo con precisión?**

 **¿Acaso es posible mostrar con meras letras la vorágine de pensamientos que aprisionan nuestra mente? ¿O lo es exponer mediante vacíos símbolos, simples líneas entrelazadas siguiendo un patrón coherente y lógico, los insondables enigmas que envuelven lo más profundo de nuestro ser? ¿Crees que algo tan aparentemente sencillo pero tan indudablemente complejo y confuso como lo son los sentimientos, puede ser impreso con burdas, opacas y vanas palabras?**

 **Desconozco tu opinión, más sé con certeza cuál fue la de Adrien.**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Mon parfait moi**_

 _ **1**_

El muchacho, tras transformarse en su alter ego felino, se desplazó con loable agilidad por las sinuosas calles parisinas, las cuales se hallaban en penumbra a estas altas horas de la noche.

Tan solo el lejano pitido de un cláxon o el suave murmullo de los grillos lograban romper el ensordecedor, mas sereno y apacible, silencio que reinaba en la bella ciudad francesa.

El joven modelo admiraba aquel hermoso escenario que, fulguroso, hacía acto de presencia cada noche, bajo el perenne escrutinio de la incondicional luna, la cual se encontraba con un difuminado color cerúleo adornando su faz.

Un paisaje que le robaría a cualquiera la respiración.

A cualquiera menos a él, pues la única vista que lograba embriagar todos sus sentidos y despojarle del buen juicio era ella. La única causante de su enmudecer y cohibición repentina era ella.

Atrevimiento, picardía y elocuencia eran rasgos que le caracterizaban, que conformaban a Chat Noir. Sin embargo, bajo ellos se ocultaba una base de vergüenza, inseguridad y tímida admiración hacia su compañera de batallas y aventuras.

Ladybug.

—Te ves incluso más hermosa a la luz de la luna, mi lady. _—_ pronunció esas palabras con un deje de ternura, pues cuanto más tiempo estaba con ella, más acababa atalantándole, prendándose de su tenaz personalidad.

La poseedora de aquellos infinitos, profundos e inmensos ojos tan azules como el océano le devolvió la mirada, haciendo un ademán de cansancio, mas sonriendo con cierta diversión.

— _Bon soir,_ Chat _—_ le saludó efusivamente con la mano, observando con fascinación la quietud del lugar _—._ Es una noche perfecta, ¿no te parece?

«No tan perfecta como tú», pensó, mas optó por guardar silencio, dejándose cautivar por su cerúlea mirada.

Para la joven, la noche se le antojaba realmente hermosa, como si toda la belleza de Francia se concentrara en aquel mismo sitio, en aquel exacto momento. Era absolutamente deslumbrante.

Él la escudriñó durante unos instantes, atónito.

Su lady parecía encontrarse de un humor exquisito, contagioso, por lo que su compañero de aventuras no pudo abstenerse de esbozar una alegre sonrisa.

A lo mejor, por una vez, era su día de suerte, si olvidaba lo transcurrido hacía varias horas.

Quizá, después de todo, lograría finalmente ganarse el aprecio de su amada.

—Me pregunto por qué mi lady está tan feliz hoy. ¿Acaso tan pronto te has enamorado de mí?

El tono juguetón del chico hizo a Ladybug rodar los ojos con pesadez, para luego perderse entre el firmamento, fijando su mirada en algún punto de este.

Chat Noir la vio algo distraída. Parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, ausente de la realidad, y no podía evitar preguntarse si él formaría parte de estos en la muchacha. Ansiaba saberlo, necesitaba saber su respuesta. La quería, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Solo quedaba averiguar sus sentimientos.

Pero tenía miedo.

Flirtear con ella era un mero hábito, una costumbre que había adquirido desde que la conoció. Sin embargo, a la hora de la verdad, él era algo vergonzoso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

—Bichito, yo...yo...esto... _—_ carraspeó con nerviosismo, frotándose la nuca _—._ Yo quería saber si...si...

La heroína de París enarcó una ceja, poco habituada a la timidez de su amigo. Normalmente, desde el primer día, él soltaba comentarios sin pensar, actuando de manera impulsiva siempre. El Chat Noir que ahora se hallaba frente a ella era un completo desconocido.

—M-me...me...yo me he...y-yo...

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Chat? _—_ inquirió con sorna, riendo levemente.

Adrien se enojó consigo mismo. Entretanto, mantenía una ferviente lucha interna. Si por él fuera, diría cuanto quería decir de sopetón, mas las palabras se perdían en algún recóndito lugar de su garganta, mientras sus pensamientos no hacían sino aumentar en número, agolpándose como torbellinos en su histérica mente. No debía cundir el pánico, debía conservar la calma.

No obstante, esos penetrantes ojos le impedían concentrarse. Era como sumergirse en un vasto océano cargado de misterios, así como de belleza sin igual. Observarlos era algo hipnotizante. Y el joven rubio no era capaz de desviar la mirada. Sus ojos le hechizaban.

— _Je t'aime.—_ dijo sin más, intensificando la conexión entre ambos.

La muchacha vestida de escarlata parpadeó sin entender, sorprendida, o tal vez desconociendo cómo responder sin herir sus sentimientos, sin romper su corazón.

Chat prefirió pensar que se trataba de la primera opción.

—Minino, esto...yo...

El aludido levantó la mirada, esperanzado.

Notó cómo la propietaria de su corazón se revolvía en el sitio, incómoda, por lo que tragó con dificultad. Quizá debería haberse guardado sus emociones. A lo mejor hubiera sido mejor callarse, retener el creciente mar de inefables sensaciones que inundaba su alma desde el momento en el que la conoció. No quería estropear la hermosa amistad que compartían. Pero, desgraciadamente, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Chat, yo... _—_ aguardó en silencio unos instantes, como preparándose para lo que acontecería a continuación _—._ Y-yo...a eso iba, Chat.

Ladybug bajó la mirada un segundo, cogiendo una bocanada de aire, para así sentirse con el suficiente valor como para decirlo sin más, por que si no pondría pies en polvorosa.

Por su parte, Adrien no sabía qué pensar. Qué actuar. Qué hacer. Si huir o si ver su mundo desmoronarse. Y tampoco constaba de tiempo para pensárselo mejor.

Esa tarde, mientras conversaba con Plagg, la idea de una declaración le resultó muchísimo más tentadora y eficaz. Ahora, en cambio...no estaba tan convencido.

—Y-yo...Chat...—exhaló un sonoro suspiro— _. Te amo también_.—contestó con una timidez poco usual Ladybug, quien encontraba interesantes sus pies en aquel momento, sintiendo cómo un intenso rubor se extendía sobre sus mejillas.

En ese instante, en ese preciso instante, Adrien deseó desvanecerse. Ansió desesperadamente que se lo tragara la tierra y que esta ocultara bajo su térrea y densa superficie el cúmulo de pensamientos que le azoraban.

Por un momento, el joven enmascarado profirió un inaudible gruñido cual felino, o tal vez una especie de alarido, y palideció como la cera, incrédulo. Sorprendido. Destrozado. Sintiéndose mísero, desdichado, despreciado, olvidado...

Podría seguir empleando términos para describir cómo se sentía en aquellas terribles circunstancias, sin embargo, como dije con anterioridad, ninguna palabra logrará captar con loable precisión la desgarradora, abrumadora inmensidad de las emociones y la implacable, inquieta confusión del padecimiento de un corazón roto.

Eso, sin atisbo de duda, es algo que ninguna palabra alcanzará jamás a definir.

—Y-yo...Chat...—había suspirado con tristeza, casi rozando la culpabilidad. Es por eso que el mencionado contuvo el aliento y su corazón se detuvo un instante—. _Te quiero también_ , pero...como a un amigo—quiso aclarar, por lo que el héroe del azabache antifaz bajó sus orejas con dolor. Ladybug se sintió despreciable mancillando de esta forma las esperanzas de su leal compañero—. Chat, eres alguien increíble y, aunque no te conozco bajo la máscara—apoyó con suavidad la mano en su hombro, para luego abrazarle—, sé que eres una persona maravillosa. Eres mi mejor amigo y no sería nadie sin ti, ¿sabes?

El chico preguntó en una voz vacía, desolada, sin siquiera atreverse a hacer contacto visual:

—¿Por qué...?

La muchacha portadora del prodigio de la creación, por irónico que parezca, sintió que se hallaba destruyendo a su mejor amigo. A esa persona con la que podía contar siempre, quien la apoyaba fuera cual fuera la situación, quien confiaba en ella ciegamente y haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla.

Francamente, el sentirse un ser repugnante no conseguiría describir el estado anímico de Marinette. Se sentía inmensamente dolida y la ahora opaca mirada esmeralda de su gatuno amigo tan solo agravó la situación. Ladybug apenas podía hablar sin sentirse conmocionada. Hacía lo imposible por retener las lágrimas que, irritantemente insistentes, trataban de delatarse.

—Estoy enamorada de un chico—soltó sin más, en un hilo de voz quebradizo—. Eso iba a contarte. Yo...tenía pensado declararme, pero...

—¿Cómo se llama?

En otras circunstancias, ella le hubiera gritado que no era de su incumbencia pero, viéndolo en ese pésimo estado, Ladybug no fue capaz de ignorar su pregunta. Chat le miraba sin verla, pero suplicante. Debía responderle. Debía, como mínimo, darle una respuesta.

La chica de cabellos oscuros suspiró con notoria tristeza. No esperaba que la noche siguiera ese rumbo. ¡Había estado con tan buen humor...! Irrefutablemente era su culpa.

—Adrien...—replicó en voz baja, sintiéndose desarmada completamente—. Adrien Agreste...

El minino negro como el mismísimo manto nocturno tardó varios segundos en procesar lo dicho por la peliazul.

Acaso...¿Acaso Ladybug estaba enamorada de su forma civil...?

En un principio la tentación de sonreír embelesado se le tornó atractiva a sus ojos. Al fin y al cabo, ¡estaba enamorada de él! ¡Ladybug! Era inverosímil, utópico, increíble.

Se disponía a recogijarse ampliamente y a desvelar su verdadera identidad, mas recapacitó.

Ella le estaba rechazando, rechazándolo a él. No le amaba. No le quería como él a ella.

¿Adrien Agreste?

Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose estúpido.

Su lady amaba a la personalidad predeterminada por su padre. Ella se sentía atraída por su "yo perfecto", por la continua obligación establecida por él de adoptar ese siempre atento, callado y reservado comportamiento.

Adrien Agreste y Chat Noir le conformaban a él. Eran dos partes de sí mismo, dos mitades de su verdadero y auténtico carácter.

Algo se rompió en su interior al percatarse de que, en realidad, pese a todo, su amada no le amaba a él. Si no podía querer a dos partes de sí mismo, entonces realmente no lo quería. Solo se hallaba supuestamente enamorada de la ridícula creación establecida por su padre. Por el mismo padre controlador, sobreprotector y severo que tenía como progenitor.

Por el mismo hombre, aquel que ahora se le antojaba como un ser extraño e irreal, de quien no se esperaba aquello...

Después de todo cuanto había sufrido, eso solo constituyó la desdichada gota que colmó el vaso.

El sentimiento no era mutuo. Y, seguramente, nunca lo sería.

—Oye, Chat, y-yo...—su titubeante voz apenas audible hizo acto de presencia en vano.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, él estalló.

 **¡Muchas gracias por los favoritos! Me alegra que les gustara mi historia, aunque solo hubiese subido el prólogo.**

 **La verdad, yo estoy muy entusiasmada por este fanfic.**

 **En realidad se me habían ocurrido varias ideas para historias, pero...¡Tadá! Acabé fusionándolas en una sola. ¡Y me encantó!**

 **Actualizaré un capítulo cuando haya escrito otro, a fin de no demorarme demasiado y dejar pausado el fic por escasez de inspiración.**

 **Ahora mismo, llevo tres capítulos escritos aparte de este.**

 **Espero que el veranito de mi corazón me brinde calidez e ideas, así como fluidez en el teclado del ordenador... c:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Espero que os guste y, sí. Os he dejado en un momento de intriga... Muajajajajajaja...**

 **Y no, Chat no estalló como un petardo (literalmente, al menos), así que podéis estar tranquilas, fanáticas del minino azabache. :)**

 **¡Saludos a través de la pantalla! 3**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Mon parfait moi**_

 _ **2**_

Chat Noir estalló en carcajadas, interrumpiéndola y captando su atención al completo.

Sus risas eran el claro reflejo de la histeria, el sufrimiento, la frustración y decepción con uno mismo. Su risa estaba rota, tal como su mirada, la cual denotaba un profundo dolor bajo ese manto alegre lleno de agonía en el fondo. Quizá trataba de esconder su sollozante sufrimiento con un disfraz carcajeante en vano, o quizá era una forma de contrarrestrar los males que se hallaba padeciendo. Fuera lo que fuese, su acción solo alarmó a Marinette, quien le observaba entristecida tras esa máscara.

—No, no, está bien—movió sus manos con frenesí, intentando rebajar la tensión del ambiente sin éxito—. No pasa nada, me lo esperaba.

Para sorpresa de Ladybug, el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa apagada, vacía, que mostraba todo el dolor que le carcomía por dentro, mas que trataba de ocultar a los demás con un gesto aparentemente normal. Un gesto que le resultaba bastante familiar a la joven, a decir verdad.

—¿C-Chat?

El aludido abrió los ojos, los cuales habían perdido aquel pícaro y alegre centelleo que les caracterizaba.

—Dije que no pasa nada—le cortó él con sequedad, dándole la espalda y temblando ligeramente. Ladybug se vio a sí misma horrorizada al presenciar su silencioso llanto y se sintió deplorable—. No es la primera vez que me destrozan, ni será la última—puntualizó con serenidad, con una inquietante naturalidad—. Supongo que deberé habituarme, ¿no? Los gatos negros siempre tienen mala suerte.

Y tras finalizar esa oración, se alejó de un salto del lugar, dejando a la heroína mariquita sola, en aquel ahora gris, deprimente y sombrío lugar de París. Toda la hermosura se había desvanecido de la faz parisina. Solo quedaba ella quien, sintiendo un punzante dolor en el pecho, se marchó con su yo-yo entre lágrimas a su hogar.

¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?

 **...**

—Marinette—la llamó con gran preocupación, tocándole el hombro. Ella, por otro lado, se cubrió completamente con su manta—. ¡Marinette! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Antes estabas muy alegre!

Tikki trataba sin éxito de sacar a su amiga del revoltijo de mantas, edredones y profundas miserias en las que se encontraba.

La pequeña y bermeja kwami apenas podía comprender algo. El comportamiento de su portadora era realmente desconcertante.

Hacía varias horas, la vigorosa joven se encontraba experimentando una felicidad inusitada.

Tras arduas deliberaciones, había decidido declarársele a Adrien al día siguiente, cuando regresara al instituto el lunes. Al contrario de lo que pensaba Tikki que ella sentiría, Marinette se encontraba irreconocible. La habitual timidez, paranoia y desesperación que ella solía mostrar en situaciones de esta magnitud habían quedado en el olvido. Una energía, determinación y viveza nunca antes vistas eran reflejadas en la cerúlea mirada de la joven Dupain-Cheng.

Estaba segura de que esta vez daría el paso y no habría marcha atrás.

No obstante, ahora se hallaba en ese pésimo estado.

No sabía qué hacer.

Ella no lloraba —y si lo hacía, no daba indicios patentes de ello— y tampoco hablaba. No comía y no salía de su cálido refugio en la cama.

El silencio reinaba en la casa desde que volvió como Ladybug tras una patrulla nocturna.

¿Qué suceso tan horrible podía haber acaecido?

Tikki necesitaba saberlo, aunque sospechaba, de alguna manera, que estaba vinculado con su compañero, Chat Noir.

¿Con quién y solo con quién patrullaba por las noches en la serena ciudad parisina?

—Marinette...

De repente, la kwami sintió un atroz dolor, no físico, pero mucho más profundo. Iba mucho más allá y podía percibirlo como si lo padeciera ella misma. Era una de las muchas habilidades de los kwamis aunque, en ese momento, no le resultaba muy reconfortante. El dolor que estaba sufriendo era tan vívido, tan real, tan nítido que no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

Tras experimentar esa conexión empática con su portadora, Marinette salió al fin de su escondrijo, cuyas pronunciadas ojeras, irritados ojos y enfermiza palidez hicieron notorio su agonizante sentir.

Tikki se le acercó con lentitud y tristeza.

Fue entonces cuando ella, con el corazón encogido y la aflicción grabada a fuego en su pecoso rostro, le mostró su mano derecha, la cual había conservado cerrada desde su regreso.

La pequeña, titubeante, fue hacia su mano y observó, con incredulidad y consternación, el pequeño objeto que se hallaba en ella.

Marinette asintió con pesar, sintiendo sus mejillas encendidas a causa del creciente llanto que estaba experimentando, sintiendo algo en su interior rompiéndose a cada segundo en más trozos irreparables, haciéndose añicos en tan solo un instante.

—S-se ha ido, T-Tikki—apenas logró pronunciar de manera inteligible las palabras, pues estas se le atragantaban al resultarles inconcebibles, pero desgarradoramente ciertas—. C-Chat...Chat Noir...

La kwami la abrazó, sollozando.

En otras circunstancias habría dicho alarmada que, sin Chat Noir, no podían vencer a Lepidóptero. Le habría urgido más el hecho de su renuncia y sus desastrosas consecuencias que las peripecias emocionales de su portadora. Pero Marinette era su amiga y había desarrollado un vínculo especial con ella. Podía sentir su dolor como si lo sufriera ella, como si realmente hubiese perdido a ese alguien.

Y, por otro lado, podía sentir el lúgubre y desolado aura de su amigo Plagg con el que, pese a no poseer esa conexión kwami-portador, se sentía indudablemente conectada y no pudo evitar llorar más. Él debía de hallarse tan o incluso más destrozado que ella.

La pequeña kwami permaneció abrazándola, tratando de infundirle ánimos en vano.

Sabía que Marinette y el joven gatuno eran mejores amigos, sabía que estaba muy unida a Chat Noir, más de lo que la propia muchacha sabía.

La aparente dimisión del héroe enmascarado no solo ponía en riesgo su prodigio, sino que significaba, según la joven sollozante, la conclusión de una de las mejores amistades única y exclusivamente por su culpa.

Los dolorosos sentimientos se hallaban a flor de piel y no pudo contenerse.

—¡C-Chat...! ¡Chat N-Noir se h-ha i-ido...! ¡No...! ¡C-CHAT...!—profirió un desgarrador grito y se dejó caer al suelo, justo donde estaba su anterior felicidad.

Tikki se separó y la miró.

—N-no pue-edo cr-creerlo...

Y, por primera vez desde que la conoció, Tikki no supo qué decir.

 **...**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me ha emocionado saber que os ha gustado tanto :'D**

 **Quiero darles un gran saludo a Sefo, a mi mejor amiga Sarita y a quienes comentaron:**

 **_Natalie0.0:_** _¡Muchas gracias, Natalie! Me alegra que te gustara tanto :') Espero que los siguientes capítulos también te parezcan interesantes. De verdad que agradezco tu comentario. Y sí, ansiaba enormemente tocar ese tema: las máscaras de perfección que ambos (Adrien y Marinette) creen ostentar, opacando sus otros 'yo', dejándolos en la sombra._

 ** _Mayetik99:_** _Últimamente he descubierto que se me da bastante bien dramatizar escenas...Creo que es lo que ocurre cuando una lee novelas con esa esencia, que rompen el corazón :'/ C'est la vie. Me quejo de los escritores que hacen eso, pero acabo haciendo lo mismo a fin de despertar tantas emociones en el lector, para suscitar la intriga y la desesperación en ellos xD Soy malvada 0u0 Pero conozco a alguien que es igual con sus historias 7u7 (Sefo, repórtate, ja, ja)_

 ** _Hello:_** _Hello, my dear reader! Sí, terminé de esa forma a propósito, je, je. Solamente quería jugar con los sentimientos de mis lectores, fue sin queriendo x'D Me declaro culpable. Me parecía una idea divertida acabar el capítulo de esa manera. Así que ya sabes: Se puede estallar como un petardo, estallar en ira o estallar en carcajadas, je, je. XD_

 **¡Espero que os gustara este capítulo! :D Cuando termine de escribir el sexto, subiré el tercero ;)**

 **¡Saludos a través de la pantalla! 3**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Mon parfait moi**_

 _ **3**_

Mantuvo la mirada fija en su cuaderno de dibujo, trazando certeras y débiles líneas con el lápiz; intensificando la presión en determinadas zonas; sombreando ciertos sitios con suavidad.

Subrayó, con temblores apenas perceptibles a simple vista, un nombre.

Y tragó con dificultad, pues sentía con demasiada nitidez un nudo en la garganta, un nudo que aumentaba en tamaño a cada instante.

Las lágrimas, actuando cual traidor, comenzaron a acumularse en sus azulados orbes y pudo percibir cómo sus mejillas enrojecían, con la impotencia acusándola de refilón, desafiante.

Sin embargo y pese a la tristeza inicial, esta dio paso a una nueva sensación. Un nuevo sentimiento que provocaba que le hirviera la sangre, que sus ojos brillaran, llameantes, en son de venganza.

Se vería las caras con ese estúpido gato y rendiría cuentas. No podía permitir que le hiciera eso. ¿Dónde habían quedado la fiel hermandad y el incondicional compañerismo?

Arrancó la página de su bloc de dibujo de forma abrupta, arrugándola cada vez más. Deseando que su problema empequeñeciera de la misma manera en la que lo hacía el papel. Deseando que, de una vez, su compañero se dignara a aparecer.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

La severa voz de la profesora Mendeleiev resonó en todo el aula como un eco, penetrando con brusquedad los oídos de la mencionada, sacándola repentinamente de sus deprimentes cavilaciones.

—S...¿Sí?

La profesora se preparaba para reprenderla por su falta de atención, por la irregularidad que sufría su promedio o, quizá, simplemente por la aparente indiferencia que adoptaba últimamente en sus clases. No obstante, todo quedó reducido a un "se disponía", pues la triste mirada de su alumna ablandó algún rincón de su férreo corazón.

—Si no se encuentra en condiciones, vaya al baño—volteó hacia la pizarra, reanudando los problemas estequiométricos propios de química—. Puede regresar cuando esté dispuesta a atender.

La muchacha de la añil cabellera esbozó una sonrisa apenas visible y salió de la clase sin mediar palabra alguna, alertando a su mejor amiga, angustiada por su ausente actitud.

Alya exhaló un suspiro y le dirigió a su amigo de tez morena una mirada furtiva, la cual el chico captó al vuelo.

La joven se encontraba extremadamente preocupada por el estado de su amiga, a pesar de que no todos lo notaran.

Esta siempre sonreía, hablaba de su pasión hacia el diseño de las nuevas colecciones de Gabriel Agreste e incluso la motivaba a dar _el paso_ con Nino, cosa inconcebible. Sin embargo y pese a todo, percibía todo aquello como meras apariencias, simples fachadas ocultando la terrible realidad padecida por Marinette. Aunque intentara convencerla de que estaba perfectamente, podía notar la melancolía reflejada en sus ojos, más opacos de lo normal, a pesar de que quizá ni ella misma se hubiese percatado.

—Nino.

Antes de que siquiera llegara a proseguir la oración, su amigo la interrumpió, volviéndose hacia ella al tiempo que se quitaba sus cascos.

—Alya—desvió la mirada hacia la profesora, cerciorándose de que no les prestase atención, a fin de poder hablar con total libertad—, lo sé. Marinette está muy rara. Y Adrien lleva días sin asistir a clase.

Ambos se miraron, dubitativos.

—Ha ocurrido en el mismo periodo de tiempo.—respondieron al unísono, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Nino, no sé qué ha ocurrido, pero aquí hay gato encerrado.—sentenció la joven aspirante a periodista, ajustándose las gafas, planificando el paso a seguir.

¿Qué había salido mal?

Marinette esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se contempló a sí misma en el espejo.

Sus ojos le devolvieron la mirada, sin ese fulgor que solían adquirir siempre debido a su perenne optimismo y alegría.

La muchacha, contrariada, intensificó aún más la sonrisa hasta límites insospechados, ansiando convencerse.

—¡Qué día más bonito! ¿Ves esa heladería de allá? ¡Está reclamando que compremos unos helados, Alya!—frunció el ceño ligeramente, inconforme—. ¡Por fin lo terminé! ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que el diseño le guste a Gabriel Agreste? ¡He dado lo mejor de mí!

Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio con ahínco, eludiendo en vano los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y arrugó el entrecejo haciendo, por otra parte, rechinar sus dientes por la presión ejercida.

No lo entendía. No lo lograba comprender.

Era un día normal, simplemente un día más.

¿Qué tenía de diferente? ¿Qué la atormentaba? ¿Qué le causaba ese imperecedero nudo en el estómago?

A pesar de todos sus intentos, aunque tratara por todos los medios posibles de asegurar a sus amigos que se encontraba perfectamente, pese a intentar convencerse a sí misma de ello...no lo conseguía. Fallaba estrepitosamente.

¿Por qué?

Ella creía que debía estar normal. Actuando de manera torpe, dando traspiés al correr para no llegar tarde, manteniendo siempre esa sonrisa tan contagiosa en el rostro...Creía que debía dar resultado. Pensaba que no habría diferencia alguna, que podría continuar con su vida al margen de lo ocurrido.

Porque tampoco era para tanto, ¿verdad?

—Estúpido gato—masculló entre dientes, ocultando sus zarcos ojos bajo su denso fleco—. Es todo por tu culpa. Me abandonaste.

Arrojó el dibujo lo más lejos que pudo y golpeó con tesón el espejo, evitando el contacto visual con su propio reflejo; temía ver la clara imagen de la desolación plasmada en él.

Durante varios minutos, mantuvo el puño cerrado sobre la superficie de cristal, intentando sosegarse con el silencio que reinaba en el solitario aseo.

—Y, lo peor de todo es que...—inspiró profundamente y trató de secarse las lágrimas que no recordaba haber derramado—...te sigo considerando mi amigo.

La pequeña kwami, sin previo aviso, salió disparada del bolso hacia su amiga, abrazándola con cariño, empleando toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pequeños y bermejos brazos.

Marinette agradeció tal gesto aunque, sin ganas de sumirse en una oleada de sentimientos desagradables, rompió el abrazo rápidamente.

Debía regresar a clase si no deseaba alarmar a nadie.

La joven, desanimada pero sin perder su usual sonrisa, comenzó a caminar con renovadas energías hacia el aula.

Si todo transcurría como lo esperado, llegaría antes de que la hora de química llegara a su fin.

No obstante, no previó una ráfaga corriendo velozmente en su misma dirección, la cual a duras penas logró esquivar, aterrizando de bruces en el gélido suelo debido a sus bruscas maniobras de evasión.

La chica exhaló un cansado suspiro, incorporándose con lentitud mientras corroboraba la inexistencia de alguna lesión.

—¡Marinette!—aquella voz le causó un vuelco en el corazón, el cual comenzó a palpitar desbocado. Esa voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar y añorada—. Marinette, yo...¡Lo siento...!

La aludida aceptó la mano ofrecida e hizo ademán de ahuyentar a una mosca, a fin de restarle hierro al asunto.

—No te preocupes, las caídas son mi especialidad.—murmuró en voz baja con resignación, elevando la mirada para luego encontrarse con unos ojos esmeralda que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Unos ojos de un verde hermoso, intenso; verdaderamente envidiable, loable, hechizante. Unos ojos que le robarían el aliento a cualquier chica en su sano juicio. O que le despojarían de la cordura a cualquiera que los contemplara por un periodo de tiempo mayor a dos segundos.

Unos ojos que, sin embargo, mostraban un profundo dolor en vano opacado por la reluciente sonrisa de su propietario.

Es por eso que, con gran sorpresa, se percató de que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Adrien Agreste.

No obstante, mayor fue la estupefacción de reconocerse a sí misma al ver su fingido bienestar.

 **Siento, de todo corazón, haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo.**

 **En serio, lamento la tardanza.**

 **No he estado muy inspirada y aún estoy escribiendo el capítulo seis.**

 **No sé si os ha pasado que tienen las ideas de todo cuanto van a escribir, pero a la hora de comenzar a teclear...se bloquean y no saben cómo comenzar el capítulo...**

 **Pues eso es lo que me ha pasado, pero intentaré actualizar más rápido.**

 **También cabe añadir que he comenzado la universidad, así que no tendré tanto tiempo para dedicar a este fanfic. No obstante, eso no significa que no vaya a continuarlo. ¡Qué va! Voy a obligarme a escribir todas las semanas aunque sea un poco.**

 **Tengo demasiadas ideas y me siento demasiado emocionada como para dejarlo al primer bache. :'D**

 **Muchas gracias, por otro lado, por los hermosos comentarios que me brindan 3 Los aprecio muchísimo, me llegan al kokoro :')**

 ** Natalie 0.0:  Me imagino que has debido de pasarlo fatal y lo siento mucho por ello...¿o no? Jajajajaj, es broma xD Me alegra que te haya dejado con esas sensaciones de que necesitas saber qué ocurrirá. Y muchas gracias por comentar siempre en cada capítulo 3**

 ** Dama Felina:  ¡Hola, Sefo! 3 Muchas gracias por comentar. De verdad, me conmueve mucho lo que dices. Pero recuerda: Lo de matar al estilo jedi solo funciona con mentes débiles ^^ Jajajajajja Tenía que decirlo...Hacer sufrir al lector son gajes del oficio de escritor :)**

 **Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado.**

 **¡Saludos a través de la pantalla! 3**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**4**_

La cuchara parecía encontrarse entretenida.

Las vueltas y maniobras que llevaba a cabo eran dignas de un experimentado piloto de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Se desplazaba de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo y en diagonal, siguiendo una secuencia desigual y actuando con parsimonia.

Adrien prosiguió en la ardua labor de remover la sopa a fin de enfriarla, pese a que su temperatura era imposible de reducir más.

Sin embargo, ese hecho era ignorado por el chico. Su mirada se hallaba posada en la vorágine de pensamientos que lo mantenían preso. En la mezcla de sentimientos que lo asaltaban continuamente, pillándole desprevenido, impidiéndole dirigir su mente a algo que no los incluyera a ellos.

A ellos...

El joven no era consciente de que la secretaria de su padre, Nathalie, se hallaba a pocos metros de distancia, contemplándolo con aparente impasibilidad, mas mostrando una mirada comprensiva.

Y mucho menos era consciente de que su propio padre lo observaba desde el otro lado de la alargada mesa del comedor, pues hacía varios minutos había optado por almorzar. No obstante, Gabriel Agreste desconocía el estado anímico de su hijo. Dirigía sus cavilaciones a nuevos proyectos que supondrían un gran avance en sus diseños, algo nuevo e innovador.

—Nathalie, puedes retirarte.—sentenció el hombre, conservando su siempre frío semblante.

La mencionada obedeció y, tras salir de la silenciosa sala, Adrien se atrevió a dirigirle una mirada a aquel aparente desconocido con el que extrañamente compartía lazos sanguíneos.

El muchacho tragó saliva y aceleró el ritmo del remover de su cubierto, centrando aparentemente toda su atención en las ondas producidas en la sopa.

Sentía todas sus extremidades volverse tensas, su respiración tornarse entrecortada y su corazón latir con aún más fuerza que antes, sin poder evitar que sus emociones afloraran y se estremeciera de la impresión.

—Adrien—el aludido sintió un escalofrío recorrer todas y cada una de sus vértebras, sintiéndose completamente vulnerable—, tú y yo debemos hablar.

Cuando el señor Agreste levantó la mirada y la posó sobre su hijo, este había a comenzado a comer precipitadamente del plato, sin saborear apenas, fingiendo hallarse satisfecho ante la supuesta exquisitez elaborada por los cocineros ese mediodía.

Para infortunio del joven rubio, su padre no pasó por alto su actitud esquiva.

—Adrien.

El aludido cerró los párpados con fuerza, sintiéndose acorralado, para luego exhalar un largo suspiro, acompañándolo de una seria mirada.

—¿Sí, padre?

Sin embargo, la mirada únicamente la fijó en algún recóndito rincón del vacío plato, mientras retenía a base de un inconmensurable esfuerzo sus sentimientos, los cuales se encontraban a punto de desbordarse.

—Llevas faltando a clase más de una semana.

El joven asintió, apesadumbrado.

El primer día había tratado de reincorporarse al colegio, esbozando una de las resplandecientes sonrisas que vendía en miles de revistas de moda, actuando como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, mas no logró salir por la puerta siquiera.

Sus pies se habían adherido al suelo y repentinamente le pesaban más que el plomo.

Sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos debido a la presión de sus puños y sus ojos adoptaban esa tonalidad sombría que se había apropiado de ellos desde que aconteció el fatídico suceso, desde aquel día en que su mala suerte se duplicó...

—Me he visto obligado a contratar nuevos profesores que te impartirán las correspondientes clases particulares indefinidamente.—dijo con la firmeza grabada a fuego en su voz.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría en una gélida noche de invierno.

Sus ojos, por fin, se atrevieron a mirar a los relativos a su progenitor, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado por estos, pero conservando la decisión plasmada en el rostro.

—N...no—titubeando al comienzo, se cruzó de brazos con disconformidad. Ya había sufrido bastantes desgracias y no ansiaba añadir una más a su lista interminable—, no tendré clases particulares. Quiero ir al colegio, padre.

El señor Agreste le fulminó con la mirada, siendo esta totalmente reprobatoria.

—Adrien, no voy a consentir estos actos de rebeldía—espetó con seriedad, levantándose—. Eres mi hijo y harás lo que yo crea mejor para ti—afirmó con rotundidad, asintiendo para sí—. Ya sabía yo desde un principio que era una mala idea...

—¡Padre! ¡Lo mejor para mí es volver al colegio!—repuso Adrien, alterado—. ¡Voy mañana, te lo prometo!

—No, Adrien. Ya está decidido.

—¡Yo quiero decidir por mí mismo, padre!—enmudeció al percatarse de su fatal error y trató de rectificar—. Padre...por favor.

Gabriel Agreste se mantuvo inexpresivo, mirándolo, escudriñando todas sus características físicas y su carácter, contemplando a su amada esposa reflejada en la terquedad de su hijo. Ambos eran muy similares.

El diseñador suspiró con cansancio y se masajeó las sienes con patente frustración.

Adrien era demasiado insistente, demasiado testarudo, demasiado parecido a su madre...

Y lo que sentía eran demasiadas emociones en un instante, mas no podía dejarse llevar por ellas, pues tenía que mantenerse estricto y severo con él.

—De acuerdo—pronunció tales palabras tras eternos segundos, aliviendo al asustado chico—, pero solo si te reincorporas de inmediato. Recuerda quién eres y cómo debes actuar, hijo.

El muchacho, suspirando con alivio, asintió efusivamente y, de nuevo, fijó su mirada en su vacío plato.

—Gracias.

Gabriel Agreste no respondió, sino que contrajo sus facciones en una mueca disconforme, al contemplar la actitud despreocupada del joven.

Tal vez permitiría a su hijo a asistir otra vez a la escuela, pero no consentiría que llegara tarde. Debía exigirle la máxima puntualidad. Tenía que ser severo.

Abrió la boca.

—Lo sé—repuso el chico interrumpiéndole, con sus ojos esmeralda perdidos en un punto indescifrable para su padre—. Sesión de fotos a las cinco y diez...

Su voz fue quebrándose hasta perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Adrien se mordió el labio y decidió abrir la boca y soltarlo sin más, sin meditarlo demasiado, pues pondría pies en polvorosa de ser así.

Cogió una bocanada de aire, intentando recobrar las fuerzas, las energías que le escaseaban en ese momento. Trató de evitar pensar, trató de hacer contacto visual con su padre y preguntárselo directamente, pero tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de su posible reacción, pues era impredecible.

Y, por otro lado, también tenía miedo de la posible respuesta que le otorgaría.

No quería escucharla aunque, al mismo tiempo, ansiaba dar con ella cuanto antes.

Eran sentimientos contradictorios y confundían en sobremanera al joven modelo.

Desconocía qué hacer.

—Arréglate y ve al colegio. No te demores.

Adrien parpadeó, atónito.

Francamente, no se esperaba oír eso por parte de su padre.

Asintió sin mediar palabra, sintiéndose momentáneamente aturdido, para luego recordar lo que se disponía a preguntar con avidez.

Carraspeó, haciéndose notar en el silencio reinante del lugar.

Sin embargo, pronto se percató de que su padre se hallaba prácticamente en el umbral de la puerta, dispuesto a salir del comedor.

—Pa...¡padre!

Frunciendo el ceño con hastío, el señor Agreste volteó con patentes prisas.

—Hijo, tengo una importante reunión y he perdido demasiado tiempo.

Dejando de lado el hecho de lo dicho por su padre le había dolido, Adrien sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de esos tristes pensamientos y centrándose plenamente en lo que diría a continuación.

—P-padre...yo...yo quería saber—guardó en silencio durante unos instantes. Unos instantes lo suficientemente largos como para acabar con la paciencia del hombre, quien se marchó de la gran y bien ornamentada sala.

El muchacho, angustiado y sintiendo el desenfrenado palpitar de su corazón, abrumado por la cantidad de tribulaciones que le carcomían por dentro, salió corriendo en busca de su progenitor, dando con él en el pasillo que les dirigía hacia la salida de la Mansión Agreste.

Haciendo uso del escaso valor que tenía para una situación de ese calibre, lanzó esa pregunta que de tantas horas de sueño le había despojado.

—Ladybug puede vencer sin Chat Noir...¿verdad?

Quizá fueran meras figuraciones suyas, mas había pronunciado la oración con tartamudeos, con pánico y casi rozando la desesperación.

En cambio, en su mente se había vislumbrado a sí mismo hablándole con firmeza y decisión, sin titubeos de ningún tipo.

El diseñador de renombre, en cambio, se mantuvo envuelto en un halo de misterio durante breves segundos, en opinión del chico.

Sus expresión apenas había cambiado, mientras su mirada parecía indicar hallarse sumida en algún tipo de reflexión profunda.

Finalmente, levantó la mirada, causando que el joven diese un respingo, sobresaltado ante esa brusca acción.

—Eso habría que verlo, hijo.

Y se fue.

 **¡Siento de veras haber tardado tanto en actualizar! He estado ocupada y con poca inspiración, pero creo que ya iré actualizando más seguido. Lo único que quiero es tener aunque sea un capítulo de más cuando subo algo, conservándolo como comodín.**

 **Muchas gracias a aquellos que aún siguen y apoyan mi historia. De verdad.**

 **La verdad es que me desanimé bastante tras leer unas críticas hace tiempo y se me quitaron las ganas de continuar, pero si he tardado es por estar atareada, no se preocupen. Ya estoy mejor.**

 **Entiendo que cometo muchos fallos (y uno de ellos es describir situaciones de manera muy complicada, dificultando la lectura), pero en los capítulos que estoy escribiendo trataré de mejorar y utilizar las palabras en su contexto adecuado.**

 **Bueno, quiero decir que acepto críticas constructivas, consejos que me animen a mejorar y superarme a mí misma cada vez, porque anhelo llegar a convertirme en escritora.**

 **¡Muchas gracias y saludos a través de la pantalla!**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**5**_

Allí estaba, perplejo. Observando fijamente a la muchacha con la que se había tropezado.

Adrien bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

Por muy ensimismado que estuviese en aquellos asuntos que le carcomían gradualmente, debía prestar más atención a cuanto acontecía a su alrededor.

Se sintió mal; Marinette no debía pagar por sus preocupaciones.

Sin embargo y pese al brusco percance, su corazón se detuvo un instante al verla sonreír con calma y seguridad, restándole importancia al tema.

Sin saber por qué, correspondió aquel gesto, pues le era vagamente familiar.

—No pasa nada, tranquilo. —dijo ella, sintiéndose gozosa de verlo, como si su mera presencia le brindara dicha y calidez, como si se reencontrara tras largo tiempo con un viejo amigo.

Adrien vaciló, sin saber con exactitud qué hacer, pues no estaba habituado a que ella le hablara con tanta soltura y decisión.

No obstante, no le desagradó su actitud, por lo que ensanchó su sonrisa.

Marinette, por otro lado, se ruborizó con intensidad al recapacitar.

¿Cómo podía haber pronunciado cuatro palabras seguidas sin balbuceo alguno? ¿Acaso el mundo se había puesto del revés?

—E-es decir, a ver...No es como si y-yo no me tropezara a menudo, ja, ja...—soltó una carcajada excesivamente aguda y nerviosa—. Y no es como si y-yo n-no me alegra-grara de verte, A-Adrien. Es más, ¡m-me has alegrado el día! —sintió sus mejillas arder y, reprochándose internamente su desliz fatal, se mordió el labio.

El joven rubio la miró.

Marinette deseó por un momento que se la tragara la tierra.

Aquello se hallaría inhóspito y deshabitado, pero se encontraría protegida ante humillaciones como esta, de eso estaba absolutamente convencida.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Marinette—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, riendo levemente. Marinette, sintiendo el calor extenderse por su rostro, bajó la mirada—. ¿Qué tal si regresamos a clase?

La muchacha asintió efusivamente y atinó a hacer un amago de sonrisa, enternecida.

La risa de Adrien aún resonaba en sus oídos, sonora, melodiosa, sincera.

Se asemejaba a la que pudo presenciar el día que lo conoció y eso la reconfortó con creces.

No obstante, Adrien tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras y no mostraba muy buen aspecto; debía infundirle ánimos de alguna manera.

El rubio, por su parte, se sentía un poco mejor, pero la culpabilidad le asaltaba en cada momento. Se encontraba inquieto y agotado.

No había logrado conciliar el sueño en días; el abrumador insomnio se había apoderado de él.

 _«¿Qué estará haciendo mi lady? ¿Estará bien?»_ , solía preguntarse cuando le apresaban las dudas.

¿Y si no había hecho lo correcto?

Sin embargo, luego desechaba esa idea.

Se convencía de que mejor estaba sin él, de que Chat Noir tan solo la estorbaba y conformaba una enorme carga en las batallas. No necesitaba su ayuda en absoluto.

Adrien observó de refilón a su amiga, quien, a pesar de que inicialmente mostraba incomodidad, en ese momento tan solo manifestaba nostalgia.

Y se abstuvo de soltar algún comentario para atenuar la tensión.

Ciertamente, desconocía si Marinette reaccionase bien, pues parecía constituir una molestia cuando respondía con humor como Chat Noir.

En resumen, se formó un silencio tenso y sumamente incómodo, aunque ambos adolescentes eran ajenos a ello, pues se hallaban abstraídos de la realidad, atrapados en sus propios mundos y angustias.

El tiempo transcurría, mas ninguno de los dos amigos mediaba palabra alguna.

Aún quedaba un buen trecho hasta el laboratorio de química, donde la señorita Mendeleiev impartía clase, y los minutos parecía horas.

El silencio reinaba, tirano y dominante, entre ambos jóvenes.

Nadie se había atrevido a iniciar una conversación. Nadie constaba de las ganas para hacerlo.

Cada uno se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos y parecía que no articularían palabra y romperían el hielo jamás.

Parecía, como bien mencioné.

—Adrien.

El aludido despertó abruptamente de sus cavilaciones y dirigió su mirada a Marinette, desconcertado.

Ella, en cambio, esbozó una tímida sonrisa y desvió la mirada durante algunos instantes, dubitativa, para luego volver a hacer contacto visual con él.

No sabía de dónde había surgido la idea y mucho menos la razón por la cual la consideró, pero no se arrepentiría.

Al menos, eso esperaba ella.

Tanta tristeza, autocompasión y desasosiego la estaban ahogando y necesitaba, al menos, un respiro de aire fresco. Necesitaba eliminar ese estrés aun siendo momentáneamente, necesitaba verlo sonreír y alentarle.

Necesitaba ver ese centelleo en sus orbes esmeralda y necesitaba infundirse a sí misma ánimos, de alguna manera.

Por otro lado, era una idea absurda, ridícula, descabellada e indudablemente infantil.

No obstante, ella era capaz de hacerlo y, de algún modo, sentía que Adrien no se quedaría atrás.

—¡A-a que yo llego antes a clase que tú! —le desafió con brusquedad y se marchó corriendo como una exhalación, pues temía que rechazara la inmadura propuesta y se riera de ella.

Marinette cerró los ojos con fuerza y disminuyó la velocidad tras eternos segundos, creyendo que se había comportado de una manera estúpida ante su amado Adrien.

«¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¡He hecho el ridículo frente a él!», pensó, aterrada, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. «Tan solo quería animarle», confesó para sus adentros, abatida.

Todavía existían varios pasillos que la alejaban del aula, pero frenó abruptamente, opinando que su actuación había sido un sinsentido.

Eso pensaba hasta que vio a una ráfaga humana cruzando junto a ella y riendo.

—¡Te creía más rápida, Marinette! —exclamó, risueño.

La peli azul no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y sintió cómo su corazón volvía a latir, al menos ese día, al menos en ese momento.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, aceleró drásticamente y, en cuestión de segundos, llegó y superó al joven Agreste, quien parpadeó, anonadado.

Luego, cambió su expresión de incredulidad por una provocadora.

Esto sería divertido.

Y sus ojos rutilaron durante un segundo.

 **No he muerto, gente, ni mucho menos.**

 **Siento mucho no haber actualizado en años, pero entre que no me encontraba con las fuerzas, ni con inspiración y la universidad, pues he ido dejando este proyecto de lado. No obstante, no tengo intención de dejar de escribir (saben bien que no), solo que no lo podré hacer con la frecuencia con la que me gustaría. Espero que lo entiendan.**

 **DANIELA123:** **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que mi historia te ha enganchado tanto. ¡Un abrazo!**

 **Natalie0.0:** **Gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir. Es cierto que, bueno, críticas vamos a recibir siempre a lo largo de nuestra vida, pero no hay que desanimarse sino seguir haciendo lo que más nos apasiona.**

 **Himitsu:** **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¡No te puedes ni imaginar cuánto lo aprecio! Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia.**

 **Vaya. Muchas gracias por sus ánimos y por todo el amor que le están dando a esta historia. ¡Me alientan a continuar! ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

 **¡Saludos a través de la pantalla!**


End file.
